The present invention concerns an arrangement of inlet elements in a spin draw winding machine for simultaneously drawing two bundles of fibrils comprising at least one roll for taking over the bundles of fibrils and subsequently arranged draw rolls.
A spin draw winding machine of the type mentioned is known from a German Utility DE 29 612 648 U1. In the arrangement described therein two filament bundles jointly are taken over by one roll and are transferred to a drawing arrangement in which a plurality of pairs of draw rolls are provided.
Furthermore, it is known as such that the two filament bundles before they can be taken over by the roll are deflected in such a manner upstream from the roll. Such deflections present disadvantages in that, as a rule, stationary deflecting elements are provided on which the deflection of the filament bundles generates friction which causes the fibrils located next to the deflecting surface to be heated compared to the outer fibrils not in contact with the deflecting element, in such a manner that irregularities may occur in the filament bundle which are detrimental for the end product.
Such disadvantages make themselves felt particularly if the final yarn produced is applied as a technical yarn.